


A Day in Prison

by BottomErenIsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Jealousy, M/M, Prison AU, Slut Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: Eren is a slut in prison, Jean is the newbie, and Levi is jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

Jean was shoved into his cell with a harsh push. He turned to glare over his shoulder just as the cell door clicked shut. "Watch it, asshole!" He growled at the officer who only smirked smugly.

"Hope you enjoy your time here kid." The man cackled, twirling his keys on his finger as he walked away.

"And I hope you choke on a dick!!" Jean snapped, kicking at the bars. He stared after the man for a few moments before a soft, giggle behind him stole his attention. He turned around to see a young brunette sitting on the top bunk, legs crossed and dangling over the edge as he smirked down at Jean, a devious glint in his eyes.

"Well aren't you a fiesty one..." The brunette purred, licking his plump red lips in a slow manner that had Jean gulping and staring.

 _Shit, he's hot._ He thought, gaze sweeping over the male that was obviously too fucking young and pretty to be in prison.

The brunette had big, alluring green eyes with thick lashes, a round and soft baby face that would've, no doubt, been irresistible to every other prisoner. The orange jumpsuit that every other person was required to wear was torn at his mid thick thighs, revealing smooth and long, godly golden legs. He also wore worn out black sneakers.

Jean swallowed, eyes wide as he fought hard to will away his building arousal. This was his cellmate? Oh god, how was he supposed to survive?

Said cellmate jumped off the bunk, and onto the floor, walking straight up to Jean. The boy was a few inches shorter than him with a slender and almost curvaceous build and wide hips. The brunette bit his lip, looking Jean up and down with desire in his eyes.

"Well aren't you hot," Eren crossed his arms leaning on one leg as he held out a small hand. "My name's Eren." He chirped and grinned.

Jean looked away, face turning into a scowl as he said sharply. "I'm not here to make friends, okay? So you can forget about that." Jean crossed his arms, staring down at Eren who frowned.

Then that frown turned into a vicious glare. " _Fine_." He hissed before grabbing Jean's collar and harshly yanking him down so that he was eye to eye with Eren. "But you better watch yourself, **_Newbie_**. Prison doesn't take well to arrogant pricks like you." Eren warned before shoving Jean away.

Jean only blinked stupidly. Had he fucked up already?

 

Lunch came around and everyone was let out of their cells. Jean got a few looks here and there but other than that, he wasn't dead yet.

 _Yet_. Because some people gave him looks that screamed ' _kill_ '.

Just as he got out of line, tray filled wuth some gooey time of crap, someone called out to him.

"Hey newbie!"

He glanced around till he found a short male with his head shaved waving him over. Jean sighed and headed towards the male's table, where more people were seated at, setting his tray down. "Err...?"

The short guy chuckled. "Ah, sorry. You looked lost. Oh! Uh, I'm Connie!" He held out his hand to Jean.

Hesitantly, Jean shook it. "Jean...." He mumbled before turning his attention to his tray. Why was he sitting with these people anyway?

Connie pointed at a very tall and nervous looking guy. "That's berty--"

"--it's bertholdt--"

Then pointed to a buff blonde next to bertholdt. "That's Reiner."

Said male, rose his hand up and said. "Yo." Before ignoring them.

Connie pointed to a male with black hair who looked bored as hell. "And that's Marlo."

Marlo only glared.

Connie then grinned at Jean, patting his shoulder. "Welp, that's it. Oh, what're you here for? Thats is, if you don't mind me asking."

Jean sighed and only shrugged, poking at his food with his fork, chin on the palm of his hand as he said, nonchalantly."Fighting, assault on a police officer, drugs, stealing.... Y'know, the common."

Connie whistled. "Wow. That'll give you what? Like five or eight years in jail?" He chuckled. He said something else but Jean was distracted by a familiar voice from across the cafeteria. He looked up and saw the pretty boy from earlier--- Eren-- giggling as he sat in the lap of a short but obviously well built, raven haired male with a resting bitch face.

Eren's arms were wrapped around a tattooed neck, while strong, also tattooed arms were wrapped around his waist (Jean caught a glimpse of the raven's hand on Eren's ass). Eren was giggling as the raven whispered something into his ear.

Around them sat two buff and tall males. One with thick eyebrows and another with a small mustache. They both had their eyes on Eren, watching him laugh.

"Oh, that's Levi, the one with the hot slut on his lap." Connie said, chewing his food as he stared at Eren and Levi. He spoke again. "The bushy brow guy is Erwin and the other freak is Mike. You don't want to mess with either of those guys. Especially Eren, he's basically their bitch." Connie stated.

Just then, Reiner butted in. "You guys speaking about that Eren kid? Oho, _man_. I remember when he gave me that blowjob and let me bang him against--"

"Reiner!" Bertholdt shushed him, nervously glancing over at Levi's table.

Reiner rolled his eyes and patted bertholdt on the back. "What? Who cares, besides you were also in on it that one time too, remember? Boy, I never saw you so--"

" _Reiner!!!_ " Bertholdt was blushing so bad, Jean grimaced. How is this guy not fainting?

"Wait," Jean furrowed his brows. "You guys _slept_ with him?" He asked in disbelief.

Reiner nodded. "Yeah, almost everyone in here did." He chuckled, afond look in his eyes. "He's the little slut around here. Though that was all before that dwarf and his friends decided to get jealous and claim him." He grit his teeth. "Selfish old pricks."

Jean blinked, gaping at the blonde. "How old is he anyway?" He asked.

Connie glanced at him. "Who? Eren? He's eighteen. Youngest of us all." Connie shrugged a shoulder.

 _Eighteen?!?!_ Jean screeched in his mind. Eren was four years younger than him!

"Yup, that and he's hella cute." Reiner smirked and glanced at Jean. "Hey, he's your cellmate right? You're pretty lucky." Then a whistle was blown, signaling it was the end of their lunch.   
As they were all heading out, he caught a glimpse of Eren disappearing into the restroom with Levi. The two hulks that were with them disappeared their own way.

 _Fuck this_ , Jean thought and followed after Eren.

He wandered down the hall, glancing at every door until he found the "shower room". Quietly he slipped inside, hearing faint voices. As he neared they became clearer. It was clear to him that it was Eren and the other guy who had a deep, smooth voice.

"Mmh, _Levi_ " Eren said breathlessly followed by the sounds of pants and wet smacking.

Jean felt something stir in him.

What Eren said next caused Jean to choke on his breath.

"You know that newbie?"

There was a irritated sigh, then--

"Tch, what about him?"

There was a teasing tone to Eren's voice as he said, "He's hot don't you think? I mean, sure he looks like a horse," Jean bristled. "But maybe he has a horse cock to make up for it." Eren snickered afterwards.

There was a silence. Before--

"Ow!" Eren yelped. "You're hurting me!" He whined. There was a grunt and shuffle of clothing. Then, "Oi! Old man, hands to yourself! Last time you tore my clothes I had to sleep with a fat police officer just to get a brand new one!" Eren hissed.

Levi growled, "Why the fuck do you insist on sleeping around with other--"

Eren cut him off rudely. "Uhm, because you don't fucking _own_ me? Just because I'm a slut and like lots of dick doesn't mean you can boss me around like some _bitch_."

Silence. Jean wandered if he should leave now because he didn't wanna witness a murder and be a suspect of it--

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Then footsteps were heading his way. Quickly Jean ducked out of the room in time to see Eren emerge with a surprised look before it turned sour.

"Oh, it's you." He grumbled.

Jean was about to say something when Levi walked out and paused, looking him up and down with narrowed eyes before scowling. He roughly bumped shoulders with Jean, who nearly staggered back by the force, on his way out.

Jean glanced at Eren noticing the red lollipop in his mouth. Where did that come from anyway?

Eren smirked, eyes glowing with mischief. "Well, you're fucked."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been weeks since Jean last arrived and throughout those weeks had been _hell_. Not only did everyone look at him like they wanted to gut him but Eren made sure to make his time in prison _miserable_.

He remembered walking into the shower room, seeing Eren on his knees in front of Levi as said male thrusted into his mouth with deep pleasured-filled grunts, his hands fisted in Eren's silky, brown hair.

Levi hadn't seen him of course, but Eren did. The little shit glanced at him from the side of his eye while swallowing Levi whole, plump red lips stretched, his glowing, mischievous eyes taunting him as Jean stared in shock and absolute arousal. For years Jean had convinced himself he was straight and that no man would make him say otherwise. But seeing Eren's pretty lips around a cock and long, thick lashes fluttering against rosy cheeks stired something in him.

Now it wasn't _exactly_ his fault. . . . Eren was a gorgeous boy. Who couldn't resist a pair of pretty green eyes and luscious lips? Certainly not Jean. Or any man for that matter.

He stormed out that room with a raging hard on.

There were even times where Eren tempted him by pretending to drop something and he would bend over, back arched almost sinfully and round, shapely plump ass sticking out and Jean had to fight the strong, overwhelming urge not mount the brunette and fuck him into the floor.

Then there were. . . . _those_ times.

Those times where he would innocently be eating his lunch with Connie and his friends, doing nothing but listening to the shorter boy's rambling and when he looked up, he would catch Eren staring right at him, vibrant, ribald eyes gazing into his own as the brunette gave him a haughty smirk, sitting up straighter in the lap of a famous raven haired criminal.

It was so obvious what Eren's intentions were with the way he was eyeing Jean like he was a juicy piece of meat that even _Levi_ noticed.

And _boy_ was he not happy.

Jean nearly pissed himself when a scathing, hate-filled, icy cold glare was sent his way; grey eyes practically storming with murderous intent. It was like the room had dropped to zero degrees. Then the raven would turn his glare to Eren, who literally hadn't taken his eyes off Jean (who can blame him? Jean knows he's hot), and he would smack the brunette on his ass, furiously, snarling something into his ear.

Eren would hiss and snap at him before finally looking away from eye-fucking the two-toned haired male across the room.

Eren would still continue his little mischievous taunts on Jean, leaving said male sexually frustrated, Levi would glare at him everyday, Reiner and Connie would send him pitty looks. He had gotten used to it at some point, it was like his daily routine: avoid fucking Eren into the closest wall, stay out of Levi's way, and ignore his group.

But a man could only handle so much before he'd break.

Jean sighed, as he gathered his towel and began making his way towards the shower rooms. Most of the men had finished by now and were in their cells, so he had no doubt he was probably the last one. Despite there being no hot water left, he didn't really care. He just wanted to be alone.

Finally, entering the shower room, he glanced around, noticing that he had been correct; no one was here but him.

He sighed in relief and headed towards the furthest shower, hanging his towel on a rack close by, before removing his clothes. Once bare of all clothing, he twisted the knob on the wall and watched as a torrent of water sprayed out from above him; grateful that it was slightly warm.

Stepping in, he let his hair get soaked and let the water run down the muscles of his back, chest and arms. He let out a deep sigh of content, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. Sudden images of red, ravished lips flashed in his head and he groaned when he felt his cock twitch to life.

 _Fuck, why now?_ He groaned in irritation. Looking over his shoulder, confirming that no one was around, he slowly let his hand travel down and wrap around his cock. He hissed in pleasure before he began to stroke his hardened length to the familar image of a kneeling, naked brunette.

A few seconds into his lost fantasy world, he was startled when suddenly a soft body pressed against his back.

He jerked his hand away, and whirled around, ready to shout at the asshole who dare touch him. But his words caught in his throat when Eren stood before him in nothing but his birthday suit.

His smooth glistening, gold body was lithe; slender yet supple. Perky pink nipples were wet and hardened, and he watched as a droplet of water trailed down the boy's full hips and thick thighs. He snapped his eyes away and flushed brightly when he realized Eren had caught him looking.

Eren smirked and leaned forward, pressing his body against Jean's tense one. He bat his lashes and looked up at him, running his small hands up and down Jean's arms. "You know, you could've asked, I would've been more than happy to help. . ." he whispered, licking his pink lips and grinned when Jean followed the movement.

Jean snapped out of his daze and stumbled back against the wall, putting as much space as he can between them. "Wh-what?! What the hell, Eren! You-you can't just--!" He blushed furiously, eyes wide in disbelief.

Eren rolled his eyes and gave him a bored stare. "Sure I can. Y'know you shouldn't jack off in the shower room. If one of those old, wrinkly geezers found you, you would've become their bitch."

Jean glared at him, gritting his teeth. "Shut up! It doesn't mean you can just come in here and get all intimate with me! As if I'd ever want your scrawny ass!" He spat.

Eren raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and jutting his hip out sassily. "Your dick says otherwise. Everyone knows you've been staring at my ass for the past couple of weeks."

Jean spluttered and shook his head, his face red in embarrassment. "N-No--!"

"Besides," Eren cut him off, stepping forward and slowly sinking to his knees. "I get bored of Levi easily," he grinned, eyes twinkling in mirth as he grabbed a hold of Jean's erect member, stroking it and watching the older male gasp.

"E-Eren," Jean panted, pushing at the boy's head and trying to get him to back off. Levi would kill him if he found out! "W-wait--" but it was too late.

Eren swallowed him whole in one go, taking him all in; lips stretching around the girth and tongue rubbing against the underside of Jean's cock.

Jean let out a deep groan, shutting his eyes tightly as all thoughts of resisting Eren left his mind and was replaced with extreme pleasure. He gripped onto Eren's hair, tugging him closer so that the boy's nose was burried in his pubic hair.

Eren moaned, swallowing around the cock which caused his wet throat to tighten around the thick cock in his mouth. He pulled his head back, feeling Jean grip harder onto his hair to keep him from leaving, before diving back in and swallowing him again, sucking harshly.

Above him, Jean panted and thrusted his hips into Eren's amazingly skillful mouth, enjoying and loving the way it was hot and wet. He watched, mesmerized as Eren pulled away, giving one long and hard suck as he did so which caused Jean to grit his teeth and thrust forward desperately.

Eren looked up at him, his beautiful gold-bluish-green eyes capturing Jean's as he twirled his tongue around the head of the males cock, before running the pink appendage down the length of the member teasingly. He sucked lightly on the sides, scraping his teeth ever so gently against the hard organ in his hands and feeling it throb violently in his hands.

"Fuck. . " Jean muttered and hissed, arching his back and curling his toes when Eren took him into his mouth again.

The sight of Eren's eyes staring up at him was almost enough to make him come but he held himself back, before leaning down and swooping up the little minx.

Eren squeaked in confusion, wrapping his legs around Jean's waist to balance himself as he held onto the male's broad shoulders. He looked up and met Jean's predatory smirk.

"Hold on tight," was all he said, before lifting Eren and dropping him down onto his awaiting cock.

Eren cried out and arched his back, nails painfully digging into Jean's shoulder as he clenched around the large cock inside him. He whimpered, loving the way it felt so perfectly fit inside before giving a little thrust of his own hips. "A-ah. . ." he closed his eyes as white flashed before his eyes and pleasure raced up his spine.

Jean grunted at the tightness enveloping his cock, resisting the urge to just fuck Eren into submission and make him _his_ bitch. But he waited impatiently for Eren's permission. And when he gave the go, Jean did not hold back.

He harshly gripped onto the slim and wide hips, before lifting the boy up with his strength (Eren did not weigh much), the head of his cock only inside, and roughly shoving him back down onto his whole length, watching as Eren screamed and clawed at his back, the water cascading down their bodies.

He repeated the actions, thrusting up when he would drop Eren back down and pounding him hard and fast, enjoying the high-pitched whines and whimpers the boy let out from his luscious red plump lips and the way Eren's fat ass would jiggle everytime he thrust his hips and gripped or slapped the boy's rear.

Even when Eren came twice and slumped against him, exhausted, Jean did not stop.

He continued to ruthlessly fuck him, using the brunette's body to seek his own pleasure, uncaring of the way Eren was practically gasping for air against his chest due to the overstimulation, before giving one last hard and brutal thrust and bursting his load deep into the fucked out boy.

Pants and high gasps filled the shower room as Jean held Eren's lax form against him, feeling the way the brunette's ass was heated under his hands and he had no doubt that it was a deep shade of red and would likely leave bruises.

When Jean finally pulled out, Eren felt beyond exhausted and worn out, his body sore and heart racing. He felt liquid trail out of his ass and drip onto the floor, mixing with the now cold water. His ass burned and his throat hurt. He was tired and only wanted to sleep, but just as as he was going to snuggle into the warm chest---

"What the _hell_ , Eren." a deep, deadly snarl rang through the room and Eren jerked up in Jean's arms, his eyes catching Jean's wide and terrified ones.

 _Oh shit_. was all he thought.

Levi's fist and blood, lust murderous gaze was all Jean saw before pain enveloped his head. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is so late. . . . woops. 
> 
> R.I.P Jean.
> 
> Find me on Wattpad if you'd like MyLoveEren. I update Our Last Hope and Angel's Trumpets + The Killer in the Woods. Though with school going on it'll be difficult.


End file.
